That's Not My Name
The second episode of Season 3. The new school year starts in this episode. Summary Liam keeps blowing off Julia when she needs him most now that she's in her third trimester and Caylee decides to get to the bottom of the secret he's been keeping, but will Liam be able to clean up the mess she makes? Meanwhile, Trey starts his first day of college and his first day away from Tori since school let out, but when he sees who his new roommates are, will it drive a wedge between the two? Also, Danielle wants to keep busy following the craziness that happened to her in Hollywood and what better way then starting a band? Too bad it's going to be much more work than she anticipated. Main Plot Liam's secrets catch up to him when Caylee realizes the real reason he dumped her and when she messes everything up, Liam is going to have to take the blame. But his secret has turned much more dangerous than he expected and not everyone may get through it unscathed. Sub Plot Trey and Tori have been insepararable ever since leaving Hollywood, but the first day of college for Trey and the first day of work for Tori makes them realize they still have a lot of hurdles to jump when Trey has to room with two girls. Third Plot Danielle still refuses to talk to her mother and can't stop thinking about her dad, so to get her mind off of things, she decides to start a band and get her name out there. When no one seems to want to cooperate, will she be in over her head? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings. *The 2013-2014 school year begins in this episode. *This is the end of the Julia-Liam Relationship. *It is revealed that Liam and Julia's relationship was fake the whole time. *First appearances of Katie and Brianna. *Julia is visibly pregnant for the first time in this episode. *Zak Ule has his first appearance in this episode, but has no lines. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Katie Stevens' as Brianna *'Rita Volk' as Katie *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Josh Hamilton' as Frank Fithe *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Brigit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Caylee: None of this makes sense! SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED Julia: Just tell her the real reason you dumped her, Liam. Caylee: Yeah, tell me! (Liam looks conflicted) NEW CHAPTERS WILL START Tori: First day of college! (Trey walks into his dorm and sees girls) Trey: Not what I expected. THE YEAR WILL GO OFF WITH A BANG (Liam punches someone) Liam: I still love you! (Danielle knocks over a drum set) Danielle: This isn’t the band of bullshit! (Tori slams a door) Tori: What did I just find in your bed!? (Trey is speechless) Trey: It’s not what it looks like… Brianna: Yeah, it is. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Tnmn1.jpg Tnmn2.jpg Tnmn3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: "Oh no, you don’t get to do this, Brad. Leave me high and dry and then come back once you feel lonely again." *Liam: "This is the hardest fake breakup I’ve ever gone through." *Mr. Hanson: "Your first day back and you throw a rave during your lunch period?" *Danielle: "Hey principal Hanson! What about that bass, huh?" *Trey: "I try and I try to be the perfect guy for you, but how can I be the perfect guy when EVERYONE else sees me as a girl?" |-| Music= *Enchanted- Taylor Swift *Animals- Martin Garrix *Loved- Lucy Hale |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_302:_That%27s_Not_My_Name Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Liam Plots Category:Trey Plots Category:Danielle Plots